Hasha no Seiten
Hasha no Seiten (覇者の聖典, lit. "Holy Book of Champions") is a notebook in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Origin Written by Endou Daisuke, it's a book containing the secret of forming the Ultimate Eleven. Daisuke, the writer, was referred to by the people in the future as Master D. It first appeared in Episode 9, situated in a room of the Soccer Museum. It was then stolen by Tenma and the others, but was taken back by Beta in Episode 11. Later, when Daisuke turned into a Chrono Stone, he told them about the Hasha no Seiten and the Ultimate Eleven. The Powers Daisuke has written in this book the powers that would make the Ultimate Eleven. Because these powers all belongs to historical figures, they can't be gathered up by normal means. Thus the concept of the Ultimate Eleven was an impossible dream of Daisuke. However, by time traveling to meet these people and then using the Mixi-Max Gun, the Ultimate Eleven can now be formed by giving their powers to suitable players. Power #1 A gamemaker of truth who can appraise people and the general situation, while combining both stillness and motion. This historical character is Oda Nobunaga, and the power was given to Shindou Takuto. Power #2 A charismatic defender who rouses up his team's courage, changing it into an iron-wall defense. This historical character is Jeanne d'Arc, and the power was given to Kirino Ranmaru. Power #3 A midfielder of unparalleled accuracy, who can see into the future and attack the enemy's weak spots with his analytical reasoning. This historical character is Shokatsu Koumei, and the power was given to Amemiya Taiyou (Anime/Neppuu only) or Hakuryuu (Raimei only) Power #4 An iron-wall goalkeeper with the power to control a major country, along with the tenacity and will too carry out his actions. This historical character is Ryuu Gentoku, and the power was given to Nishizono Shinsuke. Power #5 A super tricky midfielder with a heart as big as the sea and who acts as the bridge between offense and defense. This historical character is Sakamoto Ryouma, and the power was given to Nishiki Ryouma. Power #6 A speedy striker as quick as lightning, who cuts up the field like a lightning bolt. This historical character is Okita Souji, and the power was given to Tsurugi Kyousuke. Power #7 A flying defender who controls the skies and makes the best use of his mastery with the air. This historical character is Tochan, and the power was given to Tobu. Power #8 A dynamic midfielder who wields the power of ancient times and can split the ocean apart with his fangs. This historical character is Big, and the power was given to Fei Lune. Power #9 A fantastic libero with the ferocity of a beast and the wisdom of a sage. This historical character is a dragon, and the power was given to Nanobana Kinako. Power #10 A king of midfielders who makes even the earth his friend with his absolute courage and unwavering ability to get things done. This historical character is King Arthur, and the power was given to Matsukaze Tenma. Power #11 An all-rounder who pierces through all with the powers of the scorching hot wind and earth-shattering thunder. The historical character is a famour soccer player and its power is given to Kariya Ultimate Eleven Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 13.PNG|Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga #1 Kirino Mixi Trans CS 24 HQ 10.png|Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d'Arc #2 Taiyou Mixi Trans CS 25 HQ 6.PNG|Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei #3 Shinsuke Mixi Trans CS 28 HQ.png|Nishizono Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku #4 Category:Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone